


The Empty

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a good thing that Hinoto does not visit Kanoe's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 7, 2011.

  
  
It’s most likely a blessing, Kanoe thinks, that her sister doesn’t visit her own dreams. No, it is she that visits Hinoto, and that’s how it is. Her arrival into Hinoto’s dreams are never welcomed, and her sister pleads with her to not interfere. But Kanoe always comes back.  
  
She thrills in the way her sister begs her, stares at her with those hopelessly sad eyes, as if those are the things that will convince Kanoe to give up on her wish. But she can’t, and she won’t. It only strengthens her resolve to free her older sister from the life she is forced to live.  
  
It is a good thing that Hinoto does not visit her in her dreams. If she did, she would see the dreamscape stretch on for miles and miles, all the things she could have if she had a normal life, if she didn’t have to die in order to be free.  
  
But it’s worse when, in the empty miles, mountains beyond mountains, Kanoe finds another Hinoto, one that is merely a product of Kanoe’s dreams. It is a good thing that Hinoto does not visit the dream, because she would see her younger sister strum her fingers over the pale arch of Hinoto’s thigh. She would see Kanoe splay her fingers over a quivering stomach, brushing aside the long cascades of silver-white hair, Kanoe’s lips roving down Hinoto’s neck, collarbone, the peaks of her small breasts. She would see Kanoe take her sister, touch every inch of skin, hook fingers up and into her, and not rest until Hinoto, still voiceless except in her mind, arched and let out a wordless shout of white-hot pleasure.  
  
It’s a good thing that Hinoto does not visit Kanoe’s dream, because it would upset Hinoto. It would upset Hinoto to know, with concrete proof, how much her younger sister loves her and how much her younger sister is, despite it all, willing to do in order for her sister to die free.  
  
Kanoe thinks it’s beautiful, the endless, empty dreamscape. She thinks it’s beautiful, the way her black hair mixes with Hinoto’s white hair, the way their fingers curl together like lace, the way their legs entwine and Kanoe arches over her sister, takes care of her—  
  
Even if only in a dream.


End file.
